


【丹昏】蓮池（六）

by emptycity



Series: 《蓮池》 [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycity/pseuds/emptycity
Summary: × OOC一定有，全都算我的× 請勿上升真人與團體× 與現實毫無關聯× 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點× 本章自創角有× 為了避免屏蔽，以後不管開不開車AO3都會一起放的，但還是希望大家AO3看完也可以在LOFTER給我一點評論或愛心（如果你有打算要給的話啦-/-）





	【丹昏】蓮池（六）

**Author's Note:**

> × OOC一定有，全都算我的
> 
> × 請勿上升真人與團體
> 
> × 與現實毫無關聯
> 
> × 第一次嘗試寫丹昏，還請大家鞭小力點
> 
> × 本章自創角有
> 
> × 為了避免屏蔽，以後不管開不開車AO3都會一起放的，  
> 但還是希望大家AO3看完也可以在LOFTER給我一點評論或愛心  
> （如果你有打算要給的話啦-/-）

下了課之後，朴志訓一走出校門看到邕聖祐的車停在路邊，他走過去敲了敲窗子，裡頭的人把車窗搖下來，朴志訓彎下腰往車內看去。

「聖祐哥。抱歉，教授今天晚了點。」

一邊說著，他一邊打開車門，坐了進去。

邕聖祐今天穿著一件灰色薄大衣，在內裡搭上一件白色的襯衫，下身則是休閒的牛仔褲。他似乎才剛結束工作，臉上帶著薄薄一層淡妝，頭髮上還有定型液。

「沒什麼，我也很久沒有回來學校這種地方了，看看也好。」邕聖祐笑著，等朴志訓繫上安全帶之後，他示意朴志訓可以把背包放到後座。

「沒想到哥今天會找我。」

「哎──說什麼呢？可愛的弟弟總是要照顧一下。」邕聖祐一邊看後視鏡，一邊理所當然地回答。

朴志訓對另一人給自己的評價不予置評。跟邕聖祐相處了這些日子，他也算是了解這個人總是忍不住開自己玩笑的個性了。

「今天怎麼有空？」

要知道邕聖祐的行程表可是滿到不行。自從一起吃過飯之後，兩人開始在聊天軟體上有一搭沒一搭的聊著，而邕聖祐回復的時間總是很詭異，不是太早就是太晚，朴志訓都懷疑這個人有沒有在休息了。這樣行程滿檔的人竟然跑來學校接自己吃飯，的確讓他一開始收到訊息的時候有點訝異。

邕聖祐握著方向盤，專注地看著前方，解釋道：「原本有個採訪但臨時改期了。後來想到你的大學在這附近，就想說不如出來吃個飯吧。」

「哦。」朴志訓點頭。

這次邕聖祐挑的店面在公司附近，因為他今晚還得先回公司一趟之後再進劇組，為了方便倆人就在附近找了一間有包廂的餐廳進去。

在公司附近找這類型的餐廳並不是什麼難事。他們的經紀公司位於首爾繁華的商業區內，周遭全都是辦公大樓，甚至是大型國際貿易公司的總部，加上還有幾家大型的演藝公司，讓這附近平常出沒的人幾乎都有不小的來頭，而這類人通常都極為注重隱私，加上許多公司的飯局需要，因此可以說這區的餐廳除了一般小吃店，基本都有包廂的服務。

這次邕聖祐帶著朴志訓去到一家西餐餐廳，正值晚間用餐的時段，讓他們必須等一會。朴志訓顧慮到邕聖祐的時間有限，盤算著要不要跟邕聖祐商量換一間餐廳，畢竟他也不挑，以及這間餐廳的價格在這附近來說也算高價了，依照上次的經驗，邕聖祐基本會幫他付錢，這讓朴志訓心生吃別家也好的想法。

正想開口，一旁負責帶位的服務生就朝他們兩人走過來，說剛好有一組客人用餐完，請他們再稍等五分鐘，包廂清潔整理完之後就可以進去了。

邕聖祐馬上笑著回復沒問題，於是朴志訓也只好把心裡的想法收了回去，安靜的坐在邕聖祐身旁等待。

過沒多久，就有一群穿著西裝的男性和打扮得花枝招展的女性們從餐廳內走出來。朴志訓本沒注意，倒是那群人先朝他們走了過來。

「咦？這不是聖祐嗎？」一個女生開口。

朴志訓抬頭，這時他才發現原來這群人他都認識──或者更準確的說，這群人他都知道是誰。

這群人中總共有三名女性，而且還全都是他們公司的女演員。

意識到這點，朴志訓往其他人一一看去，然後立刻低下了頭。

果然，其他人他也都知道。

這三位女星各個的名氣可都不小，因此跟在他們身旁的經紀人一定不只一個，而且這些經紀人一定都是身經百戰的優秀人才。理所當然的，有名氣有實力的藝人配上有才能的經紀人，沒名氣的藝人配上資質一般的經紀人，更慘的就是他了，連個經紀人都沒有。

朴志訓暗自苦笑，但表面上仍很好的收斂著情緒。

邕聖祐起身，揚起恰到好處的微笑走向那群人，向他們一個個打招呼。

那三名女藝人和邕聖祐寒暄了一番，隨後向邕聖祐介紹了幾個穿西裝的男人，雙方交換了名片，然後邕聖祐和他們一個個握了手，算是簡單的完成社交禮儀。

這時服務生走來跟朴志訓說已經可以入座了，朴志訓站起身等待邕聖祐打完招呼。這時其中一個女星似乎注意到了朴志訓，她小聲的喚了一聲他的名字。

「志訓。」

朴志訓看過去，走向前去打了招呼。

對方是前幾年加入的女演員，但她早已在前一間公司打下不少的知名度，後來轉到這裡之後事業可以說是蒸蒸日上，以及對方的演藝年齡來說，朴志訓的確得叫對方一聲前輩。

「前輩。」他微微鞠躬，然後站在對方的不遠處。

前輩是個很有韻味的女人，長及腰部的黑色大捲髮襯得膚色更加白皙，精緻的五官加上天生的身高優勢讓她整個人顯得更有氣勢，而更為人津津樂道的是，前輩的出身完全能讓人更感到人生是不公平的。她出身自韓國電子產業的前幾大公司之一，父親是該公司現任的董事，有錢有勢的程度之大，讓她當初自海外學成歸國後，不顧家庭給予的大好前程、義無反顧的出來闖蕩演藝圈的行為，能淡淡地化為一句：只是為了好玩，以及對家庭的某種叛逆感。

反正家裡還有其他兒女做接班人，因此她父親似乎也對這個小女兒的叛逆睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，甚至有時還會偷幫襯幾把。

綜合以上幾點，這位前輩的人生與事業可以說是順風順水、集上天寵愛於一身了。

但這樣一個完美的人此時只是對他親切地笑了笑，問：「最近還好嗎？」

「是志訓啊？」

這時一個男人走了過來，前輩轉頭看向來人，並親暱的挽住了他的手。

「我正跟志訓打招呼呢！」她嗔道。

前輩另外一個故事，是她和現在所屬社的社長兒子是親密的情侶關係。

這個消息當初剛出來的時候，媒體可瘋狂了，畢竟他們公司現在可以說是韓國指標性的演員經紀公司，之後若兩人步入禮堂，依照父親疼女兒的程度，公司的未來成長和在業界的影響力可以說是更有可觀性了。

因此來人不用說，一定是他們公司社長的兒子了，也就是他們公司下一任的老闆，現任的公司經理之一。

「怎麼了？我就不能和志訓打招呼？」

男人用責怪的語氣說著，但臉上卻滿是寵溺。

前輩似乎對此很受用，緊緊的挽住了對方的手臂，撒嬌的說：「但我先的啊！」

男人無奈的笑著搖搖頭，看向朴志訓，放柔聲音問：「跟邕聖祐出來吃飯？」

被晾在一旁的朴志訓終於回神，他抿了抿唇，點頭。

只見對方還要說話，這時終於從另外一群人中抽開身的邕聖祐走了過來，向眼前站在一起時十分養眼的情侶打了招呼，然後帶著歉意的微笑解釋：「前輩、經理。抱歉，我們先進去了，之後有機會再跟你們好好聊聊。」

前輩擺了擺手，表示理解，說：「你們趕緊去吧，我記得你等一下還要進劇組對吧？」

她和邕聖祐現在在同一個劇組裡，戲份雖然沒有重疊但不乏對同公司後輩的照顧。

「是呢，所以時間有點趕啊。」

前輩笑了，說：「有點趕還來吃西餐？」她停頓了一下，「好啦，不說了，你們快去吧。」

語畢又看向朴志訓，眼中閃著可惜：「難得見到志訓還沒說幾句呢，不過還是這麼可愛。」

期間被她挽著的男人並沒有說話，到最後才和女友一同笑著向兩人揮手道別。

這邊，好不容易進入包廂，朴志訓甫一坐下就大口嘆了個氣。

邕聖祐拿著菜單，聽到對面傳來的一大聲嘆氣，忍不住笑了，說：「怎麼，看起來很累的樣子。」

朴志訓抹了一把臉，然後搖頭：「沒什麼，只是很久沒一次遇到這麼多同公司的人了。」

雖然可能也不會有人認識他就是了。

看剛才也就只有前輩和社長的兒子這兩人知道他是誰。

邕聖祐不小心笑出了聲音，點頭附和道：「也是，剛剛他們走出來的時候我真的覺得糟糕了。」又用誇張的語氣說：「我剛剛可是遞出了五張以上的名片有呢！」

朴志訓終於放鬆下來，他打探的問道：「剛剛那些人是？好像有很多我沒見過的人。」

邕聖祐聳聳肩，不甚在意的回答：「還能有什麼身分，製作人、導演、作家等等的囉。好，我決定好了。」說著，把菜單朝朴志訓遞過來。

朴志訓快速的翻過一遍，心中感嘆著價位，點了一個價格稍低的牛排後把菜單交還給服務生。

在吃飯的期間朴志訓和邕聖祐聊著對方正在拍的戲，邕聖祐進的是一個古裝劇組，而他的角色是一個武家之子，因此最近正勤奮的鍛鍊身體。

「因為這個戲！我的腹肌都長出來了，我自己在家看的時候，哇！真的！」邕聖祐浮誇的說。

朴志訓一個沒忍住笑了，說：「練腹肌很辛苦吧？但感覺練成了會很有成就感。」

邕聖祐點點頭，「很辛苦啊，但有點期待粉絲之後看到的反應，畢竟我之前可不是走這種路線啊。」

的確，邕聖祐一直以來都是走溫潤如玉的公子哥類型。其實以邕聖祐的臉蛋來說，其希臘雕塑般的五官讓他充滿了陽剛味，但穿著打扮、人設或自身的氣質讓他比起男人味，更有溫和的書生感，光是臉蛋可以歸類為偶像型演員，但演技卻是實打實的實力派。

這樣的邕聖祐還從來沒有在鏡頭前展現過自己的肌肉。

看到對方為此有點緊張的樣子，朴志訓覺得有點好笑，突然又想起什麼，他把刀叉放下，很鄭重的看向邕聖祐。

「聖祐哥。」

「嗯？」對方正經的樣子，讓邕聖祐也忍不住跟著放下笑容，嚴肅起來。

「可以給我一張你的親筆簽名照嗎？」

「……」邕聖祐沉默了幾秒，開口：「想不到啊，志訓。原來你是我的粉絲嗎？」

 

\--

 

朴志訓最後跟著邕聖祐回到了公司。

為了拿親筆簽名照。

等他好說歹說跟邕聖祐解釋完自己是幫朋友要的之後，邕聖祐才終於相信朴志訓不是他的粉絲了，他對此可惜的感嘆一番，說了一些自己很值得投資的的話，甚至懷疑朴志訓是不是害羞才沒承認是幫自己要的。

總之，他還是答應了簽名照這事，但是他現在因為私人行程的關係身上沒有帶照片，必須回公司拿以前經紀人幫他準備的存貨才行。

想著反正公司就在這附近，於是朴志訓在飯後就跟著邕聖祐回去了。

他回去的時候還正好遇到上次給他企劃的那名行政人員，對方正好要下班，看到朴志訓走進來，他還對他說目前沒有多的企劃，要他下次再來。

朴志訓尷尬的點了點頭，其實心裡想的是今天自己不是來看有沒有戲可拍的。但更讓他感到無所適從的是邕聖祐正巧在他旁邊。

雖然對方能知道自己是公司的簽約藝人，那他一定知道自己糟糕的現況，可是這樣被人赤裸裸的攤開來說，還是讓朴志訓感到不太自在。

倒是邕聖祐彷若未聞，等行政人員離開後徑直帶著朴志訓上樓走進屬於他的休息室，拿出一張照片在上頭俐落瀟灑的簽上自己的大名，隨後交給在他身後走進來的朴志訓。

對於邕聖祐的反應朴志訓是感謝的，因為若是對方問起他的確不知道該怎麼回答與自己有關的任何問題。

之後兩人道別，邕聖祐留在休息室等經紀人過來接他去劇組，朴志訓自己一個人按了電梯下樓。等待電梯下樓的期間，他拿出手機開始確認今天NIELWINK的留言。

電梯還差五樓就到了，朴志訓看著不停往下跳的電梯樓層，在電梯只差一兩層的時候有個人的聲音響了起來。

「如何？今天開心嗎？」

朴志訓渾身一僵，又馬上反應過來，幾不可聞的嘆了一口氣，轉身面對來人。

心中想著終歸是自己大意了，又想著朴佑鎮這回可欠大了。

 

\--

 

邕聖祐靠在窗邊，他辦公室位處於5樓，不高，但是剛好這一側面對公司大門，因此也足夠了。

他看到朴志訓走出大門，又看了一眼掛在牆壁上的時鐘。

他跟朴志訓走出餐廳時是七點半，回到公司是約莫四十分的時候，朴志訓在他休息室沒有逗留多久，大約四十五分的時候離開，現在是七點五十五。

他進劇組的時間是晚上十一點，因為沒有別的事情經紀人十點半才會來接他。

算一算自己充裕的時間，他拿起電話打給某個人，然後慢悠悠的走去休息室中擺放的咖啡機前，頗有閒情逸致的為自己沖了一杯拿鐵。

大約八點半的時候，有人按響了他休息室的門鈴，透過遠端攝像確認對方是誰之後，他按下大門解鎖的按紐，然後又坐回休息室的沙發上，等著那個人的到來。

不用兩分鐘，有人打開了他休息室的門，他抬頭用眼神示意對方鎖好門。

來人把一袋的辣炒年糕放到他們中間的桌子上，自己則在邕聖祐對面坐下。

「來得可真快。」邕聖祐說。

「剛好在這附近。」來人拿掉口罩，有點不悅的看向邕聖祐，抱怨道：「我說，下次可以不要約在這種地方嗎？」

邕聖祐笑著擺擺手，說：「畢竟我再出去會很怪吧，還是小心一點。」

來人翻了個白眼，脫下輕便的風衣外套，放到一旁的沙發扶手上

「叫我來還不是一樣？」

「哪裡一樣，我說我出去很怪，沒說別人進來很怪。」邕聖祐狡辯道。

來人皺眉，然後又認同似的點點頭，說：「的確，畢竟你可是被盯上了。」

邕聖祐正把辣炒年糕倒到碗裡，一時間沒有回話，直到最後魚糕也隨著熱湯被放到另一個碗中之後，邕聖祐才舔了舔大拇指上沾到的湯汁，終於抬頭笑著看向對方。

「是吧？還是先保佑我吧。」他停頓了一下。

「姜丹尼爾。」


End file.
